The Creeping Terror
The Creeping Terror 'is the 79th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Clancy breaks in a biogenetic lab to gather insect DNA and other data. Ben quickly takes action but things aren't getting as planned. He actually made it worse, far worse. Can Ben stop this gargenuent threat or are we doomed to serve the new king of Insects... Plot 'There is a break-in at the BioGen Laboratories!' Cretox yells as he runs into the room that they are currently repainting. Ben is the first to descend from his ladder and looks at Cretox. 'And what, exactly the problem?' he asks before turning his head to Alan, 'can you open the window, Alan?' 'BioGen Laboratories is a genetics lab, they make new medicine by mutating animals in producing certain solutions. The facility that was attacked today, has the greatest collection of insects in the world.' 'Clancy!' Ben turns to the window and slaps his wrist, turning into Man-Bat before jumping out the open window. 'Strange, when he is much quicker to react when there is crime to be fought than when there are walls to be paint. We take the Rust Bucket?' 'Sure' Ben lands near the facility and transforms into ChamAlien. He doesn't want to cause a second break-in alarm nor tip off Clancy of his arrival as one look at the door was enough to ensure him that his hunch was right. Like wasps nest. With wasting any more time, Ben enters the compound. Let by bugs flying around, Ben enters the lab. In the middle of the room, he finds a strange machine but to his horror, he sees Clancy isn't alone. Somehow he has help of three Hackjobs, Hybrid minions of Animo. Clancy himself walks around carrying a huge laser canon, giving order to the Hackjob. 'Are you almost ready, useless minions!' But as Ben enters the room, Clancy turns his head to him, although he shouldn't be able to see him. 'Continue, idiots! I will take care of our guest.' Clancy fires at the invisible Ben who is shocked by the fact that he so easily discovered and can't evade the blast. Ben is knocked down and turns visible. Clancy walks to him: 'You are so predictable! A chameleon alien, really? Never heard about infrared vision.' Clancy lowers his gun and grabs Ben by the neck and Ben wished he had choose something stronger. Clancy was far stronger than their last encounter. He tries to sting Clancy with his stinger but Clancy isn't that easily beaten. He throws Ben against the wall before he can strike: 'I can't believe that someone as stupid as you could bring down Animo!' He aims the gun at Ben and is ready to end him: 'Not that it matters now, I will end you.' Ben pushes the Ultimatrix and turns invisible. But something freaks out Clancy, somehow he is unable to find Ben. 'Where did he go!' 'You asked how I was able to beat Animo? I'm very creative!' A triplet of light blasts one of the Hackjobs, knowing it down as Ben reappears next to a second Hackjob. As Ultimate ChamAlien, an alien looking like a Jackson Chamaleon grabs the Hackjob by its cable like tongues and unhooks them from the machine. He throws the Hackjob at Clancy as he fires, destroying this Hackjob. This enrages Clancy but Ben vanishes again. Angry, Clancy orders the final, conscious Hackjob to hurry before Ben grabs Clancy from behind and throws him against the machine. As Clancy tries to fire back at Ben, Ben fires a triplet lightbeam attack from his horns at Clancy. Secondsbefore Clancy can fire at Ben, he's hit. Being knocked into the machine, he accidentally fires in the machine, cause it to malfunction and explode, destroying the building. As Ben wakes up, he is back his human form. It takes a while for him to notice that he is flying. He jumps up and see that he is the Rust Bucket. Cretox and Gwen looks up as he awakes. Kevin is flying. Gwen comes to Ben and asks him what have happened: 'Clancy hit that machine and suddenly a huge explosion...' Ben stands up and walks towards Cretox who is looking at the sky. They seem to chase something. Ben looks at what they are chasing but he can't believe what he saw. A giant insect, much larger than any bug he had ever seen. The blue creature was covered in mouths and had large wings. But it was the seize that made the creature so terrifying. It is bigger than Way Big. 'What is that!' 'That is Clancy! Whatever happened in that compound, it wasn't good!' Ben is shocked by the idea that he causes this as Kevin get Clancy is fire range: 'Open fire!' Kevin starts shooting at Cretox' command and for a moment, it seem to be work. Clancy is hurt by the attacks but he opens his mouths and realizes bugs. The swarm takes the shots but due to their numbers, they are able to engulf the ship. Blocking the windows and filling the engines. 'Those bugs are going to let us crash! I can't see a thing with these wretched creatures blocking my view. Ben , do something!' Ben turns into Heatblast and flies behind Clancy. Burning away the bugs from the ship in the process. But as he attacks Clancy, his power isn't strong enough to hurt him. In fact Clancy has barely noticed him. . 'Hungry! I'm Hungry!' He opens one of his mouths and attacks him. Trying to fight of the bugs and stop Clancy, he hears Gwen's vioce in his head. Warning him that soon Clancy will reach farm land soon. He will destroy it all with his hunger. He have to attack quickly. Ben jumps in the sky and turns into Way Big. The extra weight forces Clancy to the ground, and as Ben goes Ultimate, Clancy loses all control and crashes down. Clancy crashes into an abandon hangar of old military base. Clancy quickly gets up and grabs an old airplane as Ultimate Way Big lands. Clancy breaks free and hits Ben with the airplane. Due to the impact, Ben is knocked to the ground. Ben recovers and kicks the legs from under Clancy, causing to fall. Clancy strikes back by growing giant wormlike appendages from the ground, biting in the ankles of Ben. Ben jumps away and lands near a control tower. Clancy dashes him at high speed and crashing him into the control tower. But Ben uses the damaged control tower as a weapon against Clancy by pulling the tower down, burying Clancy under the rumble. Clancy breaks free and releases a swarm of bugs. But Ben quickly gets help of Gwen who burns away the bugs. She floats near Ben's head: 'The De-Mutation team of Galvan Prime will arrived in an hour. So you will to keep him here!' Clancy opens his mouth and fires a ice blue laser from his mouth. Gwen is able to create an orb around herself but Ultimate Way Big is thrown back, launched him in the air and crashes on his back. Ben grabs an old tanker and throws it at Clancy who catches it in midair before throw it back. Ben evades the tanker as it explodes shortly after. He takes revenge by throwing a triplet of cosmic energy disks, tearing the concrete of the landing strip. But Clancy appears from the smoke unharmed, ('I'm Hungry!), holding the remains of an old aircraft and throws in the air. Not at Ben, but at Kevin and Cretox in the Rust Bucket. Ben has no other choice than to take out the projectile and fires a cosmic laser at the firing projectile, exploding in midair. But this distraction is enough for Clancy to fire a second laser from his mouth at Ben, hitting him full in the face. Due to the blast, he drops on his knees. The third blast is fired to take out Ben. This time, Gwen takes the full blow this time, giving Ben opportunity to get up and use his super speed against Clancy. He hits Clancy in the face, bringing him out of balance. He continues with some rapid hits and eventually knocks him to the ground. But Clancy reacts swiftly and headbut Ben in the stomach, before lifting him in the air. He almost crushes Ben with the pinchers on his back but Ben manage to evade such fate by turning into Nanomech. This incredible chance in seize puts Clancy off and due to this he's unable to anticipate Ben's next move. Ben warns Gwen as Nanomech to flee with Cretox and Kevin before Clancy tries to grab Gwen. She teleports to the ship who flies off the moment. Clancy opens all his mouth, releasing a plague that is enough to wipe out all the farmland of US. Ben turns into Atomix and drops to the ground, building up energy and as he lands, he scorched the air with a huge nuclear explosion, burning away the complete airport. As the smoke clears, the bugs are burned away. Ben laughs as he stands up but his laughter is immediately ended as Clancy is still standing. 'Did you really thing that a nuke would help? I'm 10% cockroach!' 'Explains the smell!' Ben turns into Way Big once more, and attacks Clancy once more. Although he is far smaller than Clancy, he is able to give the latter a run for his money. Ben uses his smaller seize in his advantage with quick strikes and evading Clancy's attack. Ben is able to hold this up for a long time and brings Clancy down. With a few good kicks, he's able to knock Clancy on his back and is ready to end him. But Clancy isn't beaten yet, he grabs Ben's leg with his scissor claw and slams his opponent a few times around as he gets up. He throws him across the battlefield and yells out: 'I'm hungry!' He opens his mouth once more and fired his laser at Ben. Ben gets up and fires back with his cosmic ray. The beam hits each other in the middle, but Clancy's seemed to be slightly stronger. The beam comes closer and closer to Ben who eventually goes Ultimate once more, using his last effort. But this increase in power turns the table and it is now Clancy who is losing. The latter tried to increase the power of his laser but he is growing low on energy. 'This will end now!' The beam hits Clancy in the face and explodes, finally defeating him. Ben turns to his human form, tired by the battle. The De-Mutation Team of Galvan Prime flies above them. A ship of a giant container. The bottom rolls open and reveals a huge lamp. The light from the lamp appears to scan Clancy but as the light have scanned Clancy, the villain turns into his original form. Two plumbers lands near him and congratulates Ben. They are joined by Cretox, Kevin and Gwen who look at the unconscious body of Clancy. One of the Plumbers, a Detrovite, aims a Null Void Gun at Clancy and send him at the Null Void. 'Did you just...' Kevin asked but his comrade, a Pyronite Plumber, interrupted him: 'The Null Void Projected Mark 6, is able of sending a culprit to every place in the Null Void. To a cell, exactly. He will wake up in cell 58954, Block I. Ready for interrogation. But Ben still looks at the place where Clancy had been laying a moment ago. Cretox stands by his side: 'What are you thinking?' 'He had Hackjobs... Where did he got Hackjobs!' 'What do you mean?' 'In the lab, he had Hackjobs to plunder the database of the lab and hack that mutation machine or whatever it was. How did he got them... Animo is dead! The Omnitrix Machine was destroyed, destroying them all... How...' Aliens Used * Atomix10000.jpg|'Atomix UltimateAlienChamAlien.png|'ChamAlien' Man-Bat pic 2.jpg|'Man-Bat' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensNanomech.png|'Nanomech' Ultimate ChamAlien (Alien Alliance).png|'Ultimate ChamAlien' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensWayBig.png|'Way Big' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateWayBig.png|Ultimate Way Big [[Atomix (Alien Alliance)|Atomix Atomix10000.jpg|'Atomix' UltimateAlienChamAlien.png|'ChamAlien' Man-Bat pic 2.jpg|'Man-Bat' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensNanomech.png|'Nanomech' Ultimate ChamAlien (Alien Alliance).png|'Ultimate ChamAlien' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensWayBig.png|'Way Big' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateWayBig.png|Ultimate Way Big ]] *ChamAlien *Man-Bat *Nanomech *Ultimate ChamAlien (First Appearance) *Ultimate Way Big *Way Big Characters *Alan *Ben *Cooper *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin *Plumbers Villains * Clancy.png|'Clancy' Ultimate Clancy.png|'Ultimate Clancy' Hackjob.png|'Hackjob' Clancy **Ultimate Clancy (First Appearance) *Hackjobs (Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance